


Abandon Ship !

by KAZUICHIS0UDA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Kazuichi Souda - Freeform, M/M, Souda Kazuichi - Freeform, Tanaka Gundham - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, gundham tanaka - Freeform, kazuichi soda - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform, soda kazuichi - Freeform, soudam - Freeform, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZUICHIS0UDA/pseuds/KAZUICHIS0UDA
Summary: Kazuichi is terrified of breaking and entering. Gundham is not.





	Abandon Ship !

"Are you sure this is legal?"

"Would I ever steer you wrong, my paramour?"

Kazuichi was clinging onto Gundham's arm as they stood out front of an abandoned house in the middle of downtown. It was quite a small town so it wasn't as busy but there was more police activity than usual. The two teens were now walking closer to the house. Kaz entered first and extremely quick. He didn't want to get caught. Gundham walked in at his usual pace. Gundham led the other to the second floor of the old house.

"Everything seems really fuckin' old. Are you sure this is safe?" Kazuichi said with an obvious nervous tone. "Of course it is. Why would I put you in a situation that isn't safe?" The sirens roared louder outside. The taller one pulled Kaz into the one room with no windows. "Do you feel safer now?" 

The world had finally stopped spinning for Kazuichi. A relief fell over him, "Yeah. Thanks." He smiled up at Gundham. Of course the smile was returned, "Anything for you, Souda. Now. Go lay down on the floor in the other room. I have a surprise." Gundham said as he took his bag off extremely carefully. It was more gentile than usual. Kaz didn't think anything of it and went to lay down so he wouldn't be seen.

After he made sure Kazuichi wasn't looking, Gundham pulled out a cake from his bag. Of course it was store bought but yknow, it was better than anything the ice lord could make on his own! He set down a blanket and two plates. He had this planned for a little while, as it was their six month anniversary. Kaz sighed extra loud just trying to be overdramatic as usual. "You can come in now, mortal."

You could hear the mix of excitement and nervousness in his steps. There was an audible gasp from the mechanic. "Holy shit!" He was smiling with his stupid shark teeth. "This is so cool you didn't have to do this, babe." He immediately sat down and leaned over to kiss Gundham. Gundham pulled away and dug his face in his scarf, as per usual. "Not yet. I'm not done." Kaz looked puzzled. "What do you mean not done? What could make this any bett-" Kaz never got finished until he heard a knock on the neighbors door. They both froze in fear before the breeder stood up and motioned for Souda to follow him. Souda immediately jumped up and followed Gundham out the back door. They abandoned their cake and everything but it was fine. At least they didn't get arrested!

"Babe, this has been fun. But if i get fuckin arrested just know it's your damn fault." Kaz sputtered out. He was out of breath from running too fast, as they had just ran two blocks to get away. Gundham stopped and did his stupid fuckin' laugh. "We shall not get arrested because clearly we aren't at the scene of the crime." Souda smiled up at him and laughed. "You're so right, we aren't. There's no proof that we were even involved. Other than the cake and your bag but who fucking cares." Tanaka's face got real sad. "Kazuichi. I'm so sorry that we had to abandon the cake like that. It was going to be this whole cute date. I promise i'll make it up to yo-" Gundham was interrupted by a kiss that Kaz had to lean up to give him. 

"Sorry. I just didn't like how worried you seemed. You don't have to make it up to me. This was the perfect date, baby." Souda was looking up at the taller one with a smile and a slight blush. "Really? You seemed extremely afraid and uncomfortable and I really hope you're as fine as you seem currently." The breeder looked down with a grin. "I'm fine. I promise."

They were interrupted by a cop walking past them. The cop briefly looked at them and then looked away. They were almost ready to run when the cop just never looked back. They both had an ecstatic look on their faces. "I have to head out. My dad's callin'" Souda said sadly as he hopped on his bike. "I'm gonna miss you. Call me!" The mechanic said as he hopped on his bike and rode off.


End file.
